Silver Sky
by Bella-234
Summary: As I stared up and my Vision blured, the silver sky above me brightened, Just like my life had now with him back in it. AllHuman. Bella's Been at college for two years, this is her first time home since leaving her past behind. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Gettin Drenched cause of you

**Silver Sky**

**Chapter 1 – Getting drenched cause of you.**

* * *

I sat on the cold stone steps outside with my head in my hands, this was so unbelievably stupid, and yet it was so believably Alice. I hadn't seen them all, except for Alice and Jasper for 2 years, it was such a long time, and my heart was aching to see their smiling, familiar faces once again, If only I had the courage to go inside.

I cursed softly to the wind as it blew past, why was I always so shy? Still, after all this time experiencing life and becoming myself, these idiots could reduce me to a blushing tomato as easy as that.

Ok, deep breaths, stand up, turn around, face the white door, another deep breath. I paused for a second, looking at the solid wooden antique door, it was so beautiful, just like the rest of this place and I loved it so much, my second home no matter what. I took a step forward, my hand hovering over the door handle, I knew they were all inside, talking and laughing, waiting for _me. _

It was so anti-climatic really, they paused when the door inched open slowly, waiting for me to appear, lovely little Bella stumbling in. I decided to get it over with, pushing the door open with a swift whoosh, I looked up timidly, and when I saw them all, my anxiety left, my body felt lighter and my face broke into one heck of an infectious grin.

"No way, check the squirt out!" Emmett yelled, breaking the silence laughing.

Rose made a sort of squeaking sound as she ran towards me, I dropped my bags and laughed freely as she knocked my breath out and sent us tumbling into the wall. "Bella, Bella" I heard her mumble into my coat before she pulled back, beaming "I've missed you so much girly!"

"Missed you too, Rose" I said, breathless.

I didn't get a chance to take another as Emmett pushed her out of the way, giving me a well needed bear hug, 2 years of not having one of them sends a girl insane, He was just the same, If a little more muscular. "Your all grown up!" he exclaimed, "Not that you weren't before but ... Yeah" I knew what he meant, I had changed since going away to college, Taller, more womanly in all the right places, and Just before I'd come here, I'd had my hair cut to just below my shoulders, A few layers and slight, side swept bangs.

I Hugged Carlisle and Esme next, Alice and Edward's Parents, I always admired them for housing 6 Teenagers in the summer when I was younger and I still do. "It's good to have you back, dear" Esme murmured, then kissed my cheek. Carlisle gave me a strong hug, smiling brightly.

I skipped over Alice & Jasper, I lived with them, and we didn't need the "Hey's". I gulped and turned to face _him_, He had of course changed, as we all had, but He was always so perfect it didn't matter, Hair still messy and in his eyes, while those gorgeous green eyes were burning into me, scorching my soul, He was taller by a few inches and still a little scrawny.

Facing him made me nervous, we had so much past and it had just abruptly stopped when college began, breaking my heart in the process. He had been my best friend, my first Kiss, my first Boyfriend. I loved him with all my heart And I still do.

Tears formed in my eyes as I stared at him, I was faintly aware of the room and how silent it had become, but I could only look at him, His face was near expressionless, but his eyes told me everything I needed to know. "I've missed you, I'm glad you're here_, I love you_"

I let out a small sob and hurtled myself into his arms as fast as I could, And I soon as I touched him I felt whole. A piece of me had been missing for two years, and now it was back and I couldn't have been happier.

I buried my face into his neck and laughed, inhaling his intoxicating boyish smell as he wrapped his arms around me and choked a laugh.

"Ohmygod, I can't begin to describe how much I've missed you" he whispered to me after a few moments.

I smiled and pulled away slightly to look into his eyes "I bet I missed you more" I said deviously, He smiled crookedly and kissed my forehead before saying so lightly I almost missed it "Never".

"Right, so let's unpack and get away from these two please?" I heard jasper say, I sighed and pulled myself away from Edward slowly, even though I wanted to cling onto him forever. I grabbed two of my bags and headed to my room, planning to come back for the last in a few minutes, but I noticed Edward grabbing it and following me silently.

I took my time, walking slowly, mainly because of my bags but also because I wanted a chance to soak up everything, I had missed it so much it was untrue, Walking along the wide corridor past everyone's rooms brought back dozens of memories, younger versions of us running into each other's rooms, laughter and screams all melded into one.

My Small room was right at the back of the house, squashed between Edward's and the staircase up to the attic, which had been converted into three extra rooms for Jasper and Emmett and a bathroom. I had been offered the attic rooms to share with Rose by Esme at first, But I preferred this room because it was small and cosy, and of course conveniently next to Edwards.

When I finally got to my room I paused, looking on the door at all the little lines travelling up it, my height from age 6 until 2 years ago. Opening the door was like walking back in time, The midnight blue bedding, deep purple walls and silver ceiling were all exactly the same, my little wardrobe and bookcase, spray painted silver too one day in summer stood tall and surprisingly dust free. I dropped my bags on the floor and turned to see Edward place the other down too and close the door.

He closed the distance between us in 1 step and then the next thing I know I'm laying down on my bed and he's crushing himself too me and I'm kissing him like it's our first kiss and we were just so full of lust that I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I just wanted his lips on mine, because If they weren't then what was the point of anything?

I broke away to get the well needed air into my lungs while his lips travelled along my jaw line, it was almost as if he was tasting my skin with his open mouthed kisses, breathing in deeply as we went up to my ear lobe and sucked. This made me gasp loudly and partially gather my senses, the others were around, and we'd only been together five minutes, stop. Slow down. Wait.

I pushed him gently off of me and sat up slowly, "It's been two years Edward" I said calmly, I hope he knew what I was getting at.

"You found someone else?" he asked, looking already panic stricken and lost.

I mentally slapped myself and tried to explain what I meant "No, please, I didn't meant that at all, I love you Edward, It's just been an awfully long time and I want take it a little slower than you Jumping me after 5 minutes, okay?"

After I said that I instantly regretted it, who wouldn't want Edward jumping them? "Oh, okay, sure thing" He smiled and reached out for my hand, lacing our fingers together, It felt just like old times.

I jumped up suddenly, dragging him with me "Can I see your room, please? I love your room" He laughed and nodded, this time dragging me.

His room was almost exactly the same, A few new posters, different bedding, a New TV, but none of that mattered, it was his room, all about him, and the pictures on the walls were all about us. I sighed in contentment and went to sit on the squishy leather sofa, cracked with age and good use. He followed and we curled up together.

I smiled; I was so completely happy that nothing in this world could pop my happy bubble at this moment.

I heard talking and laughing downstairs. "We should go see the others; I didn't come all this way to not spend time with them"

"You mean, you didn't come all this way to see me?" He said, mocking hurt.

I laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm before leaning in to kiss him "of course I did" _kiss_ "You" _kiss_ "were" _kiss_ "the ... main _..._ reason _... ._ 80 percent ... I'd say."

"Only 80?" He murmured, taking charge of kiss talking "I'm a ... little ... offended" His lips were wandering down my neck, his arms running wild up my side and arms. I took a sharp intake of breath as he sucked on my collar bone, forcing me to lean down on the sofa.

"Okay, Okay, 90 percent" My voice was losing volume, my breaths becoming heavier and faster. I felt him smile lightly against my skin then continue his assault.

This was definitely what I had missed most, there was no denying it, being this close to him was like being in heaven, but that was too nice to describe our actions sometimes, I'd have to say he was more like a drug, a dirty little addiction that I selfishly kept to myself.

As my hands found themselves running up his perfectly smooth back and tangling in his hair, the all too innocent voice of Alice floated upstairs.

"Bella, Edward! Are you done packing yet?"

He groaned and rolled off of me, forgetting this was a sofa and consequently rolling onto the floor with a surprisingly loud thud. His face was adorable, confused and stunned, I couldn't contain my giggles, I put a hand over my mouth to try and stop them but they kept on coming, I sat up and had to take big deep breaths as I laughed even harder.

He regained his composure and kneeled up on the floor. "You think that's funny, Isabella?"

I stopped laughing and nodded, smirking.

"Well, I think this is even funnier really" And before I knew what was happening, he had scooped me up and flung me over his shoulder.

I squealed like a little girl, kicking my legs but his grip was tighter that I thought it would be, I knew where he was heading and boy was he in trouble. "Please, oh my god, Edward please, don't do this to me, please!" I cried. He was heading for his bathroom, the door swung open and blue tiles replaced the cream carpet as I stared at his legs and the floor, all the while kicking and begging.

He was laughing at me as he placed me down in the shower, I tried to escape but His grip like it always had been was iron. He turned the shower on full blast ice cold; it was a super freaky power shower, with water coming from all angles, nowhere to go without getting drenched. He quickly exited and closed the door leaning on it for protection.

I screamed when the water hit me, it almost hurt it was so cold, I pushed against the door but the floor and glass was now wet and slippy. "Edward!! Help!" I screamed.

It was no use, So I turned and made the water warmer a little so I wouldn't freeze to death and continued yelling for help while he stood there laughing.

Pretty soon Alice and Emmett came to investigate. Alice swore and went to hit Edward but Emmett grabbed her just in time and Edward opened the door and shoved her in here with me. Don't think I didn't try to escape, but it's pretty hard when they're shoving a whole other person in here.

And of course, Alice screamed bloody murder; I winced as she shrieked about her clothes and her hair, which was pretty soon soaked. I could only hope with her yelling someone came.

They did of course, the whole family piled into Edwards bathroom to get a good look at a moody me and a hysterical Alice, both completely drenched, but at least the water wasn't cold anymore, just temperate, so no steam was caused and they didn't know.

Jasper looked a little worried at the sight of Alice almost in tears and tried to get her out without getting pushed in himself, it didn't work too well, he was about to be thrown in when Esme's voice rang out "Stop!"

We all became silent and I turned the shower off "As much fun as this seems, having two screaming girls in my house is not exactly a wonderful welcome home gift, Now then, why did you put Bella in the shower Edward, you're not 16 anymore"

Edward shrugged and looked at me, the glint in his eye made me panic a little. "She kicked me off the sofa" he said simply.

I stared at him completely shocked "But ... I didn't!"

Esme ignored me and said "Why didn't you turn the shower off Bella, you're supposed to be the intelligent one around here" She was smiling now, and I blushed bright red, I hadn't thought of that, I was overcome with shock.

"Now, Get out of that shower and you two get clean and dry, dinner will be ready soon, I want it to be normal and civilised, even if it's just for this once, you should all be able to act mature for an hour, right?"

Rose snorted and left the room with Emmett, Esme and Carlisle.

Alice was whimpering, so Jasper grabbed a towel and wrapped her up, then carried her bridal style from the room.

I was left, scowling, cold and dripping wet. Edward offered me a towel, I grabbed it and stalked past him in to his room, looking for revenge and making little puddles.

I looked at his large bed and not thinking, ran and dive-bombed onto it.

I heard him swear loudly as I rolled around giggling, trying to get as much as possible damp as quickly as I could, because he was over here within seconds, dragging me up and almost throwing me out of his room.

I turned and blew him a quick kiss before going to get changed and trying to unpack. Tonight would be eventful.

* * *

**AN, Gosh gosh, Gasp! thats chapter 1 ; Many many more to come, so sit back and enjoy (And Review) wink**

**I hope to post the chapters pretty quick to, 1 or 2 days gaps max. I have so many ideas **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Jump Me please

**Silver sky**

**Chapter 2 – jump me please.**

* * *

I sat across from Edward at the dinner table, scowling at him. He smiled. I scowled more.

"Come on Bella, it was only a joke" he whispered to me later on when we were watching a movie together, "If it helps, I'm honestly sorry, really truly sorry"

I remained silent, pretending to focus on the film. I wasn't too mad anymore, thinking of all the times when I'd done that to him, or at least attempted.

I flinched at a particular gory scene, listening to Alice and Rose Squirm and Jasper and Emmett cheer. _Cheer_. "I'll do anything" Edward pleaded

Oh the possibilities, no bad Bella, you just told Edward no jumping each other's bones. I smirked to myself and Edward saw it as agreement. I thought I might as well and turned to face him, glad to look away from all the blood. His smile was blinding, and I couldn't help return it.

I reached for his hand, intertwining our fingers "Before you ask, I don't know yet" _Oh I so did_ "But just think of it as something you owe me, okay?" He grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

The rest of the night passed without any major events, Alice and Rose had a pillow fight and I caught the boys ogling their girlfriends, okay, so it was allowed, but my palm was itching to smack them, So I crept up behind them while Edward laughed silently at me and I hit them as hard as I possibly could (Which isn't much) And then ran for it, I didn't know where to, But I ended up in Alice's closet for a few minutes until a war crying Emmett found me and dragged me out by my leg.

We were acting like our old selves, teenagers, because we missed it and when we were together, this was what happened.

I went to bed pretty soon after, changing into my shorts and tank top sleep wear and going to the bathroom, Alice was in there, she would take about 20 minutes so I decided to use Edward's.

I knocked and he wasn't in his room, I figured he must have been still downstairs or in the bathroom, so I knocked on that door too, no answer. I barged in with my toiletries wanting to brush my teeth and then go pass out as soon as possible.

I dropped the bag and my mouth fell open.

I took a deep breath and ran out the room leaning against the door after I'd closed it. "Oh god, Edward I'm so sorry, I knocked but you didn't say anything and I thought you must have been downstairs or something, I'm sorry" I babbled uncontrollably. I had a bad case of word vomit.

Ok, so He hadn't been naked, but it was close enough, what was that towel if not classed as a loin cloth? And his skin was all shiny and wet, and he had muscles, well, more muscles this time and his hair was stuck to his face, dripping onto his magnificent chest and those strong legs leading up to something else .. Whoa, mind vomit now.

I smacked my head with my hand and tried to take deep breaths and slow my heart for a second. It wasn't really working, my mind was filled with him and only him, I had missed him for 2 years, I had a right to freak out at the sight of _that_.

I felt the door open suddenly and I fell backwards into him. It really helped my state of mind. _Not_.

He caught me just like he always has and set me straight on my feet, spinning me round to face him. I gulped loudly and he smirked largely. His fingers running up and down my arms like butterfly wings.

He leaned in to kiss me and I didn't refuse, who in the right mind would? _He was wearing a towel_! I deepened the kiss slowly, wanting it to last. He pulled away ever so slightly with a chuckle "I'm not supposed to jump you, remember?"

I grumbled against his lips "Oh for god's sake, don't stop now" Before Wrapping my arms around his neck, securing him to me and pulling us towards the bed or sofa, which ever my feet hit first.

The bed it was, we crashed against it, laughing slightly. I rand my hands all along his chest and back, before tangling them into his damp hair while he kissed and licked his way along my chest, pushing the tank top down slowly, making me moan. He'd decided he'd had enough playing after a few moments though, pushing it roughly down to my hips and attacking my breasts, making me moan louder this time, he bit, sucked and licked each one until I just had to pull him up by his hair, I wanted to have some fun now.

I rolled us over and straddled him, grinned mischievously. I leant down and pressed my whole body against him and sucked on his bottom lip, while grinding our covered hips together, he moaned lightly and closed his eyes. His chest needed my attention; I ran my nails down it, gently at first, then harder, licking up the middle and biting his nipples. He growled and opened his eyes, swiftly pushing my shorts and tank top down; I followed and pulled off that sinful little towel. I smiled wickedly at what it revealed; he was so big and definitely throbbing hard.

He flipped us over and hovered above me, leaving lingering kisses all over my face while I squirmed. There was nothing really sensual about this; we were being animals, 2 years made me very _frustrated _and him too I guessed.

"I know I've said it before, But dear god have I missed you Bella" he choked out, before plunging into me, hard. I was tight, very tight. I winced slightly and bit my lip to stop from swearing.

The pain disappeared quickly and I was soon meeting all of his thrusts with extra vigour and all I could do was mutter breathlessly "Yes" every time we met, I had to bite his shoulder twice to keep from screaming in pleasure at one point. I soon felt my muscles tighten and my orgasm begin, my hips bucked almost violently and my toes curled as wave after wave of intense pleasure hit me, my walls closing in tighter around him making me moan loudly. He swallowed the noise coming from me with a deep kiss and released into me, grunting and moaning my name into my mouth.

We fell limply against each other and he pulled out of me and rolled over, wearing a really goofy grin as his chest rose and fell quickly. "Does that class as jumping" He whispered after a few minutes.

I turned to face him and attempted to frown but I was feeling too happy so I just muttered a short "Don't start" and started to get dressed.

"You're leaving so soon?" He asked when he saw what I was doing.

"I have to sleep in my own bed tonight Edward" I replied gloomily. I didn't want to, I wanted to spend the night here with him, to be held in his arms as I drifted off to sleep, but I knew we should really take it a little slower in front of the others, having sex while they all went to sleep was really pushing our luck, especially with his parents here. I suppressed a shudder and stood up, now fully clothed.

I heard him stand too and come towards me, I looked into his eyes and refused to look elsewhere, he was naked for crying out loud! He came closed and kissed me sweetly on the lips, tilting my head up with his hand "I love you" He whispered.

My heart broke into song and gained wings, fluttering around my body in joy as I smiled wide. "I love you too"

When I got to my room finally, Alice was of course waiting on my bed, smirking.

"I get down the stairs from ... Saying goodnight to Jasper, and what do I hear as I pass Edwards room? A couple of _moans_, Bella!"

I groan and went to sit next to her, "I know, I know! Bad Bella, but it's really all his fault, he was wearing a tiny towel and I only wanted to brush my teeth, then we were kissing, then, uh, doing other things ..."

She remained silent and I kept speaking, even though I didn't want to. "2 years Alice, 2 whole years, I was going insane, you can't blame me, and he's so amazing and when he uses..."

"Stop!" she cried "My brother!" She scrunched her face up and made a 'yucky' face.

I blushed and looked down at my hands, "Oh right, yeah, sorry"

"Soo how was it anyway?" she inquired.

"Alice! You just said! And I'm so not telling you anyway"

"Oh please Bella, I heard enough to form my own opinion on if it was good enough, I just wanted to ask you first hand" she said

I stared at her, shocked "You listened?"

"Only for a second as I passed, I thought I told you, why I would really want to listen I don't know, but ewww Bellaaa!" she giggled.

I sighed and dragged her out of my room, whispering a quick goodnight as she danced off into the darkness laughing silently.

I stood there for a moment thinking until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they were big and heavy, _Emmet. _

He was startled when he saw me, whisper-yelling a quick curse. "Jesus Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask the same thing to you" I retorted.

He shuffled around for a moment, he couldn't say the bathroom seeing as there was one up there and so he just came out with the truth.

"I was going to see Rose" He murmured.

"But her room is right next to Carlisle and Esme's!" I was a little freaked out; he'd do it right next door to them? They were both just guests in this house, the only real relations they had were the fact that Jasper and Rose were siblings and me and Emmett were cousins.

"Relax will you? Carlisle's study and their massive bathroom are in-between us. Besides, me and Rose did a test one day when they'd gone out, you can't hear a thing, honestly Bella."

"You ... You did a test?!" Words could not describe my state of mind right now. Gross.

"Yeah we got Alice to help, she and Rose ..."

"I don't care! Go away Emmett, ergh"

He laughed and waved me off as he too disappeared into the darkness. I refrained from slamming the door; those guys really stressed me out at times.

I climbed into bed and turned the bedside lamp off, burying myself deep under the covers, trying to fall asleep. It didn't work, by body was still tingling from our little action and I was craving his arms something stupid, his hands would do to, he had _amazing_ hands.

I huffed and wriggled around some more, getting more frustrated by the second. All I wanted was to go to sleep and let this day be over, but my stupid hormones were driving me crazy.

I relaxed slightly after a few minutes, gradually moving my hand south to relieve the tension. I sighed when I found my clit, using my middle finger to rub round and round slowly, causing little sparks to shoot through my body and my breathing to quicken.

I pulled my shorts down with my other hand, trying not to interrupt my rhythm that was clearly getting faster, and lifted one of my legs up so I could bring the other hand round the back to get better access and push 2 fingers inside of me. They slid in easy considering how wet I was, pumping them in and out in time with my circular motions, My goal was coming closer, My muscles tightening As I speeded up continually, Arching my back and bucking my hips towards my fingers , my head being pushed deeper into the pillow as I moaned lightly. I was about to add another finger when I came, fast and hard, I wanted to scream but I couldn't, I writhed around as my muscles clamped down on my fingers repeatedly, biting my lip and breathing hard.

I didn't notice him come into my room, I was too distracted by the blood pumping in my ears and the waves of pleasure I could still distantly feel. I felt his presence when he came closer and closer, he didn't sit down on the bed like I expected him to, Instead he reached for my hand that was still inside me and pulled it out slowly, licking them and running them down his neck as he came closer to my centre, I could feel his breath, it was hot and heavy on my most intimate area that was spilling more liquid because he was so close & was tensing up. He blew hard against it and I gasped at the strange feeling.

I swore I could see him smirking, even in the pitch black. The next thing I knew he was lying on top of me, crushing me into the mattress, kissing me senseless.

It looked like sleep was once again off the menu for now.

* * *

**AN, Lemonnnn. I think It was a little fast and short but Im too distracted by reading the host to change it (Good book by the way)**

**I hope you guys liked it, It was sort of the 'introduction' to all the lemons, they will get better and longer, believe me. ;**

**Also, I dont know if I should do some Edward POV's in this story.. what do you think? **

**Ok Bye, Review & I'll update soon again! :)**


End file.
